Who Needs Princes, Anyway?
by Zelda-FF
Summary: In which two teenage princesses realize this.  Ruto x Zelda.  Semi-AU.


Warning: Inexperienced shoujo-ai writing ahead. o.o And likely OOC-ness.

This is set in an AU in which Ganon fell off his horse and was trampled and Link was eaten by the terrifying giant spider in the Great Deku Tree. c: So in other words, they don't exist and never did and are completely irrelevant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda! (Nintendo does)

* * *

As their families had close relations and got on rather well, the two princesses had made quick friends of each other. While their fathers conversed the politics of Hyrule, they chatted as all girls do and when they were apart they were avid pen-pals, despite their "ethnic" diversities.

During such a meeting, the royal pair sat in the small, verdurous courtyard, testing the tiny creek with their feet from the water's edge. The blond adolescent let out a little squeal at the cool temperature, causing the Zora to giggle. The Hylian princess narrowed her eyes playfully and promptly shoved the other towards the water as a joke. However, instead of catching herself, the victimized party topped over, falling into the shallow brook with a splash.

"Zelda!" she shrieked, voice raised but not angry.

Zelda's hands flew to her mouth in surprise, afraid of retaliation. "I-I didn't push you that hard, Ruto…did I?" she murmured, thin brows furrowed in concern. Her expression softened and she even felt a hint of a blush on her cheeks from looking down at the stunning azure humanoid.

The Zora princess smiled and shook her head, gracefully getting to her feet. The blonde couldn't help but compare her to a deity being born from the water itself, sunlight sparkling off her slick, shiny skin and the occasional water droplet. Flustered, she hastily picked up her skirts and scampered to the sole window in the courtyard, pretending to eavesdrop on the likely boring conversation. Zelda bit her lip; _what am I thinking…?_

As she tried to sort out her thoughts, Ruto blinked, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Then a grin broke her little pout. The younger girl had been acting strangely recently; the last time she'd visited Hyrule Castle Town, the Zora had assumed it had been Zelda's "time of the month," but she was confident she had the human all figured out.

The grin morphing into something much more mischievous, Ruto snuck up on the seemingly deep in thought girl. She knew Zelda must have been concentrating deeply, as the aquatic creature was about as nimble on land as a Goron was in water. Before she was noticed, she grabbed the Hylian about the waist, giggling at the shocked shriek she'd incited.

"What's up? Aren't you going to talk to me, or is that Gerudo Desert bridge planning really that interesting?"

"S-sorry," the blonde princess mumbled, prying the slightly damp arms from her midsection, "And not at all." Hyrule's princess smiled back, albeit a bit forced.

She gasped as she was yanked down into the grass by the wrist, then warily eyed her Zora friend. Zelda knew Ruto's "conniving" face, and she was wearing it. Growing increasingly anxious at the violet stare, she finally asked. "Y-yes?"

A suddenly serious air fell over the pair as Ruto edged just a little closer and her scheming front collapsed. She reached out and tucked a golden blond lock of hair behind the kneeling girl's ear, smiling softly. "Zelda, you're so beautiful…"

Said girl flushed madly, cornflower-blue eyes darting to the side sheepishly. She'd been called 'cute' and 'pretty' nearly every day of her life, but coming from the elegant being before her it meant more. Zelda inwardly scolded herself, _Don't make any more out of that than it is!_

"Wh-what prompted that?"

"You, of course!" Was the exclaimed reply. "I wish I had your hair…or hair at all." she continued, underlying envy seeping through the wistful words. Ruto didn't hesitate to study the golden tresses and gently rub the strands between her fingers.

Zelda wasn't sure how to reply. She certainly wouldn't want to be bald, but it looked perfect on the fish-girl. Instead, she chose another feature. "Y-your skin is lovely, though. It…it sparkles." Her eyes slid back to the other shyly, studying the admiring expression with rosy cheeks.

The princess of Zora's Domain scoffed. "My _scales_. I'd die to have your skin." She resisted adding how soft and pale and flawless it was, but still cupped a smooth jaw and enjoyed watching the girl redden at her touch. Her cuteness was almost too much.

Meanwhile, Zelda fought to look anywhere _but_ Ruto, but found it impossible to keep her eyes from the ethereal creature. She balled her hands in her lap, fending off the repressed urge to just lean forward and kiss her. _Wait. Kiss? Ruto?_

Those big, blue eyes charmed her and the pink, parted lips tempted her. The young princess was some kind of clueless enchantress, the Zora was sure. Without another thought, she fulfilled Zelda's silent yearnings and closed the gap between them. It was light and fleeting, but enough to make both their heads spin.

Who needs princes, anyway?

* * *

A/N: LOL. Yuri...what? I had to listen to "Magnet" by Vocaloid to get in the yuri mood. o.o Yeah idk. xDDDD (Notice the VERY indirect kiss scene. Yeah I bet you couldn't even tell what they did. Haha. I'm so sneaky at avoiding G/G kissing.)

Ruto is so seme. (Or whatever the terminology is) And haha at blushing/flustered uke Zelda. c;

This was a Secret Santa present for a friend...yeah I know it's late. xDD Love you, Elite~


End file.
